Is it true feelings
by theresa16
Summary: Robbie & Noah get togther but who see's them and whos not happy
1. Default Chapter

Story title: Is it true feelings?

Cast: Noah, Robbie, Beth and one guest.

Disclaimer: This is slash, if you don't like slash, look away now.

Summary: Its contains slash about Noah and Robbie. Your have to read to find out. Reviews aswell please

Well it had been a few weeks now and Noah and Robbie had been away together.

Taking you back in time before they went away.

Robbie and Noah were sitting comfortable on the chair in Robbie's new house with Beth and everyone. They were happy being together. Noah's hand was just touching Robbie's bottom half of his leg and he started to bring it up sliding up his right hand up and Robbie in his head was really enjoying it.

Noah was bringing his hand up his leg even more now, where his hand was on his chest. He kept his hand there for a moment where Noah & Robbie both went in for a kiss at the same time. They were kissing passionly on the lips and Noah had his hand on Robbie's chest and he started to undo Robbie's shirt while they were kissing. Robbie didn't seem to mind at all, it looked like Robbie wanted this thing to happen.

"Hey, you don't mind do you?" Said Noah.

"Of course I don't babe, I want this to happen." Said Robbie.

Noah un done his top even more and lifted it off Robbie all together and Robbie did the same to Noah aswell.

They started to lie down on the chair now side by side while they were kissing each other and feeling each of their bodies.

They were really enjoying themselves, they were still kissing… and it had been like hours now. They were holding hands while they were kissing aswell and touching their chests aswell.

"Do you want to go for more?" Said Robbie.

"You sure, you know I want to because I love you so much." Said Noah

"Awww, I love you to Noah. Let's go for it. " Said Robbie.

Robbie was about to start un do Noah trousers when Robbie heard a door open and someone opened it and said "What on the earth are you doing?" Cried Beth.

"Mum! Mum, we are not doing anything!" Said Robbie. Robbie jumped up straight away with his shirt off.

"I think you got some explaining to.

After that all the rest came in, Kit, Matty, Henry, Jade, Kirsty & Kane. They were all shocked!

…

Back to where Noah & Robbie were away.

"Babe, do you think that was best running away after that." Said Robbie.

"I think it was best at the time because they need it to sink in what they saw. We will need to go back but lets enjoy our holiday now  "Said Noah.

"Good thinking." Said Robbie. Robbie kissed Noah on the cheek.

…

Noah and Robbie went out for a walk now holding hands. How cute is that. They were in Queensland now. They wanted to go to this new club for guy men so people wouldn't keep looking at them really weird all the time.

They started chatting again.

"How are we going to tell them?" Said Robbie.

"The truth…" Said Noah.

They stopped walking for a few second and stood in each others eyes and both said "I love you!"

They started to kiss on the lips now really softly but very deep. It kept getting deeper and deeper and they pushed their hands own each of the bodies.

People really started to look at them weird.

Noah said "what you looking at?"

The lady walked off, Robbie & Noah didn't care about a single sole in the world.

They started to walk to the club together. They both holded hands together in the gay bar and they asked for a table for two.

"Hold on sir please." Said the man.

He turned round and it was "Seb."

Noah and Robbie froze.

….

What happens next?

Find out soon

Luv Tes xxx


	2. The bar

Chapter two

Is this true feelings?

Summary: Its contains slash about Noah and Robbie. Your have to read to find out. Reviews aswell please

Cast: Robbie, Noah, Seb and one guest.

Noah and Robbie were holding hands while they were staring at Seb really scared.

There eyes were so shocked to see Seb in the gay bar but the two things that were going thought Noah's and Robbie's head was that they were shocked to see seb here and they wanted to kiss so much. That's what Robbie & Noah was thinking.

"Well its true then, you two are a couple." said Seb

"Yes! We are a couple but who told you." Said Noah and Robbie.

"No one told me but when I lived in the bay, I knew you two liked each other and knew this moment would come." said Seb

"Okay, but what on the earth our you doing in a gay bar." Said Noah.

"I'm gay and always have been." said seb

Noah and Robbie looked at Seb with shock while Noah went to the back of Robbie and put his hands round his waist and layed his head on Robbie's left shoulder.

"Can we have our table now please?" Said Noah.

"Hold on babe." Said Seb.

"Don't call him babe." said Robbie.

Robbie started to get really angry now.

Another waiter started coming to Seb now and kissed him softly on the lips.

"The table is ready guys, please come this way." Said the waiter.

…

Noah and Robbie were holding each other the same way while they were waiting for the table. They felt at ease because no one stared at them while they were holding each other while they were walking to their table.

The bar was really fancy, it had a silky carpet with blue spots on it which really shone out with the white tile pattern walls. They got to there table and there was a nice red/blue cover over the table which made it look fancy.

"Sit down sir." Said the waiter.

He said this to both Noah and Robbie. He pulled out the chair for both of them and they sat down. He did Noah first and then Robbie.

"Guys, what would you like to drink and for you guys to know I'm James, Seb's boyfriend." Said James

"Were have two colas please." Said Noah.

James goes off and gets them.

…

Noah got from his seat and sat on Robbie's lap.

"You don't mind do you babe." Said Noah.

"Nah, I don't mind at all." Said Robbie.

Noah and Robbie had been looking in each others eyes for about 5 minutes and then Robbie lifted Noah's head up and started to kiss him softly on his lips and pushed him back so he fell on the floor. He pushed him right under the table. Robbie started to rip off Noah's shirt and started to kiss Noah's chest like there was no tomorrow. Noah now pushed Robbie off and went on top of him and started to pull down his trousers really gently and started to kiss Robbie from the lips going down his body. He was getting nearer to Robbie's waist.

" Ummmmm, you're drinks." Said James.

When Robbie and Noah heard this, they quickly popped up from the under the table with Noah's top off so you could see his chest and Robbie Trousers coming down a little.

"What ever you're thinking, we were not." Said Robbie. Robbie said this nervously.

"It doesn't matter, it always happens in here. Your in a gay bar and do whatever you want." Said James.

Robbie and Noah looked surprised when he said this.

James put the drinks on the table and said " I'd be back.

James left…

Robbie and Noah sat back down now and then Robbie got up from his chair and went to Noah where he sat on his lap. He started to kiss Noah's neck.

Ring ring

"Babe, it's your phone." Said Noah.

Robbie stopped kissing Noah's neck and kissed him on the lips.

He answered his phone and said "Hello."

"Hey Rob, can you come home please, we need to talk. "Said the person on the phone.

Rob cancelled the call after the person said it.

Robbie now looked in Noah's eyes and said " We need to go back to summer bay."

What happens next?

Chapter 3 soon

Luv Tes xxx


End file.
